1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display techniques, and in particular to a display device.
2. The Related Arts
Currently TVs are geared towards an ultra-thin and curved screen design as both provide TVs with a fashionable and visually appealing appearance. However, additional requirements are as such imposed on the internal structural design of the TVs.
For example, lamp strips (as light source) and related heat dissipation mechanism are configured along some edges of the TVs. These elements are usually structurally complex and take up specific space, therefore conflicting with the ultra-thin design trend.